Spectrum
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin hanya ingin melewati tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts dengan tenang dan nyaman. Tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit dengan memiliki tunangan paling populer, adik yang bersikap seolah-olah dia overdosis Amortentia setiap harinya dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid. Yah, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk? / NamJin wilth Slight!VKook. Hogwarts!AU /


**Spectrum**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Seokjin hanya ingin melewati tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts dengan tenang dan nyaman. Tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit dengan memiliki tunangan paling populer, adik yang bersikap seolah-olah dia overdosis Amortentia setiap harinya dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid. Yah, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk? / "Seokjin! Ada seseorang yang memberi Amortentia pada Namjoon!" / NamJin wilth Slight!VKook. Hogwarts!AU

 **Warning** :

Hogwarts!AU, BL, Fiction. Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, this story belong to me.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Spectrum**

Seokjin melangkah dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, kemarin kepala sekolah baru saja memberikan lencana 'Ketua Murid' padanya. Dia akan menjadi Ketua Murid bersama dengan Evangeline Scratch, murid dari asrama Gryffindor. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Ketua Murid tidak berasal dari kalangan penyihir murni, Seokjin terpilih karena dia adalah siswa terpintar di Hogwarts dan bersaing ketat dengan peringkat Evangeline.

Seokjin memasuki Aula Besar dan duduk di kursi asrama Ravenclaw, tepat di sebelah adiknya yang terlihat tengah melamun.

"Makan sarapanmu, Jungkook." Seokjin berujar seraya membalik piringnya dan mulai mengisinya dengan makanan.

"Ah, iya." Jungkook mengambil sirup _maple_ dan mulai menuangkannya ke atas _pancake_ nya.

"Pagi, Ketua Murid!"

Seokjin mendongak dan dia langsung disambut senyuman sahabat baiknya, Hoseok. "Pagi, Hoseok.."

Hoseok duduk di depan Seokjin, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menempati asrama khusus Ketua Murid?"

Seokjin mulai melahap sarapannya, "Uhm, baik. Eva adalah orang yang sangat baik, akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama dengannya selama satu tahun terakhir ini."

"Apa kamarnya bagus?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Sangat. Asramanya juga luas, terlalu luas untuk ditempati oleh dua orang."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk kemudian melirik piring Jungkook. "Eer.. Seokjin."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kau harus menghentikan Jungkook sebelum dia terkena diabetes karena makan sirup _maple_ sebanyak itu."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Hah?" kemudian dia menoleh ke arah piring Jungkook dan nyaris memekik saat melihat adiknya menuang satu botol sirup _maple_ ke atas _pancake_ nya. "Jungkook! Apa kau gila?"

"Hah? Eh? Apa?" Jungkook menoleh ke Seokjin.

Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar Jungkook, "Aish, makanya jangan terus-menerus memandang Taehyung! Perhatikan isi piringmu, bodoh!"

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook karena Seokjin menyebutkan nama Taehyung. Beberapa siswa di meja mereka menoleh karena mendengar Jungkook bicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"Apa?" balas Seokjin galak dalam bahasa Korea.

"Jangan mengucapkan nama Taehyung keras-keras, nanti mereka tahu kalau aku menyukai Taehyung." ujar Jungkook pelan.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya sementara Hoseok terbahak.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Harusnya kau melihat dirimu saat sedang terpesona dengan Taehyung. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang overdosis Amortentia saat menatapnya. Hanya orang idiot yang tidak bisa melihat kalau kau jatuh cinta akut pada Kim Taehyung." ujar Seokjin sarkastik.

Hoseok tertawa begitu keras hingga dia memukul-mukul meja.

Jungkook tergagap, "A-aku.. tidak seperti itu, kok."

"Lain kali aku akan memotret wajahmu saat sedang overdosis itu dan memberikannya padamu." Seokjin berujar kemudian melahap sarapannya dengan brutal, "Makan _pancake_ mu!"

Jungkook menunduk menatap isi piringnya dan langsung mengernyit jijik saat dia melihat _pancake_ nya penuh dengan cairan kental sirup. "Eew.. aku tidak mau makan ini."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Jungkook, "Makan!" bentaknya dalam bahasa Korea.

" _Hyung_! Jangan bicara dalam bahasa Korea terus. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Lalu kenapa? Bahasa Korea itu bahasa rumah kita. Tidak masalah kalau kita menggunakannya sesekali, kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi beberapa temanku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Korea, dan kalau mereka bisa bahasa Korea, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan pembicaraan rahasia lagi dengan Hoseok _Hyung_." bisik Jungkook.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Pembicaraan rahasia?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Jangan berpikiran buruk. Jungkook hanya menanyakan soal Taehyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga tergabung dalam tim Quidditch dan Prefek sama seperti Taehyung? Jungkook sering memintaku mengamat-amati Taehyung saat bertugas."

"Kau meminta Hoseok melakukan itu?!" ujar Seokjin tidak percaya.

"Ha-habisnya kan kau tidak pernah mau kalau aku memintamu menanyakan soal Taehyung pada Namjoon. Padahal kan Namjoon itu teman dekat Taehyung."

Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook, dia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau menanyakannya pada Namjoon. Itu hanya akan membuatku habis diledek olehnya."

"Tapi kan Namjoon itu tunanganmu."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Jungkook, "Jangan pernah ucapkan itu."

Jungkook mencibir, "Kenapa? Namjoon kan terkenal. Kau seharusnya senang karena menjadi tunangannya."

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, inilah alasan kenapa dia lebih suka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dengan Jungkook. Kalau menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Jungkook akan berbicara dengan bahasa tidak fomal dan memanggilnya dengan nama, tanpa ' _Hyung'_.

Seokjin meneguk jus labunya sampai habis, "Sudahlah, aku mau berkeliling dulu sebelum masuk kelas." Seokjin berdiri, merapikan jubahnya dan melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar.

Jungkook mendesis, "Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dia juga mencintai Namjoon?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kakakmu hanya malu."

"Iya, tapi kan Namjoon itu terkenal. Dia pangeran Slytherin. Nyaris semua siswi mengantri untuk memilikinya."

Hoseok menatap pintu Aula Besar, "Yah, semoga saja kakakmu cepat sadar kalau Namjoon adalah orang yang paling dia inginkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, setelah ini dia ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kelas yang paling dibenci Seokjin. Seokjin tidak pernah menang di dalam duel, walaupun dia menguasai semua jenis Kutukan Tidak Termaafkan, Seokjin tidak pernah berani menggunakannya langsung pada orang lain.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan kemudian dia nyaris tersedak saat ada sepasang lengan yang merangkulnya tiba-tiba.

" _Hey, Babe_.."

Seokjin merasakan bisikan di telinganya dan dia kenal suara ini, ini suara Namjoon, tunangannya. Seokjin menepuk-nepuk lengan yang melingkari lehernya dengan erat karena dia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Namjoon melonggarkan rangkulannya, "Kenapa kau sendirian saja? Hoseok mana?"

"Hoseok ada urusan dengan tim Quidditch, jadi dia izin dari kelas hari ini."

"Aah, pertandingan Ravenclaw melawan Hufflepuff ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian dia menggerakkan bahunya agar lepas dari rangkulan Namjoon. "Namjoon, lepas.."

Namjoon menunduk, "Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Biar saja."

Seokjin masih memberontak dan Namjoon mulai tidak tahan. "Diam atau kucium."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya dan mendongak ke arah Namjoon, "Apa?!" pekiknya dan langsung memberontak lagi agar lepas dari rangkulan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, mengangkat dagu Seokjin dan langsung menciumnya. Seokjin terkesiap, tapi dia tidak bisa menjauh karena Namjoon benar-benar menahan tubuhnya di tempat. Namjoon tidak pernah puas hanya dengan kecupan biasa, makanya dia melumat habis bibir Seokjin hingga Seokjin mengerang pelan.

"Ow, _get a room, please_."

Seokjin mendorong Namjoon dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di hadapan mereka dan tertawa.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau kalian masih berada di tengah koridor? Jangan memberikan tontonan dewasa pada anak-anak, dong." Taehyung tertawa lagi.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya.. ucapan bijak darimu yang bahkan lebih sering melihat tontonan dewasa daripada aku."

Taehyung tertawa kemudian dia menatap Seokjin, "Oya, bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

"Jungkook? Dia baik, kenapa?"

"Hmm, kuharap dia tidak terkena diabetes karena memakan _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ sebanyak itu." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyadarinya?" ujar Seokjin.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu memperhatikan adikmu saat dia menatapku. Aah, sayang sekali dia dua tahun di bawahku. Kalau dia seumuran denganku kan aku bisa bertemu dengannya di beberapa kelas."

"Hei, aku tidak ingin merusak acara meminta restumu, Tae. Tapi kita hampir terlambat dan ini tidak bagus untuk calon istriku yang Ketua Murid ini." ujar Namjoon.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai calon istrimu?!" bentak Seokjin.

"Tentu saja kamu, sayang. Kau lupa kita akan menikah setelah usiamu 22 tahun?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kim Namjoon!"

"Ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin.."

"Namjoon!"

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri."

"Tentu saja kami terlihat seperti itu, Tae. Kami kan akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Taehyung tertawa sementara Seokjin mengerang kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan ketika dia melihat Taehyung berlari menghampirinya.

"Seokjin!" seru Taehyung.

"Taehyung, ada apa?"

"Ini gawat! Ada seseorang yang memberikan Amortentia pada Namjoon!"

"Hah?"

Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin, "Aish! Cepat ikut aku."

Taehyung membawa Seokjin menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di pinggir jembatan gantung besar yang bisa digunakan untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade. Di jembatan itu Seokjin melihat dengan jelas Namjoon yang sedang mencium seorang gadis, di dekat kaki mereka Seokjin bisa melihat sebuah kotak berisi cokelat.

"Cokelat itu sudah diisi dengan Amortentia. Aku pikir aku belum terlambat, tapi ternyata.." Taehyung berdecak kesal.

Kedua sejoli yang masih berciuman itu akhirnya melepaskan diri. Sang gadis menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan Taehyung yang masih berdiri mematung di pinggir jembatan.

" _Ups_! Ternyata ada yang memperhatikan kita." ujar gadis itu.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan Seokjin, "Tae, kau sedang apa? Dan apa yang dilakukan seorang Ketua Murid di sini?"

Seokjin berdehem pelan, "Aku hanya berpatroli." Seokjin menunduk, "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Seokjin!" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia berlari mengejar Seokjin.

Taehyung berhasil menahan lengan Seokjin dan membuatnya berhenti. Taehyung tersentak saat dia melihat Seokjin menangis. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengusap air matanya, "Ya, aku baik. Mungkin mataku hanya kemasukan debu karena berjalan terlalu cepat."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku, aku juga mengetahui hal ini dari salah seorang adik kelas yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia melihat Rosalie membeli Amortentia dan memasukkannya ke cokelat itu. Dan dia juga mendengar kalau Rosalie berencana untuk memberikannya pada Namjoon di sana."

"Rosalie?"

"Iya, Rosalie Hawthorne, salah satu murid asrama Slytherin. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi kurasa dia salah satu diantara sekian gadis yang berusaha mendapatkan Namjoon."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mau kita melapor pada Professor?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Amortentia bukanlah ramuan yang illegal, siapapun bisa menggunakannya. Lagipula efek dari ramuan itu tidak lama, kan?"

"Efek itu akan bertahan selamanya jika si pemberi rutin memberi Amortentia, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Apa?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Efek Amortentia memang hanya sebentar, tapi jika si pemberi rutin memberi Amortentia saat efeknya mulai menghilang, dia akan kembali jatuh cinta pada si pemberi." Taehyung menghela nafas, "Dan berdasarkan informasi dari murid tingkat dua itu, Rosalie membeli banyak sekali Amortentia."

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin dan Taehyung mengangkat kepala mereka dan mereka melihat Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan seragam Quidditchnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Hoseok, kemudian dia melihat wajah Seokjin yang kacau. "Seokjin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Seseorang memberi Amortentia pada Namjoon." Taehyung berujar seraya mengusap kepala Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya penuh dengan kemungkinan Namjoon akan memutuskan pertunangan mereka dan meninggalkannya. Amortentia memang akan membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Rosalie, tapi jika mereka bersama terus, tidak menutup kemungkinan Namjoon akan jatuh cinta pada Rosalie, tanpa paksaan dari Amortentia.

Seokjin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku.. mau kembali ke asramaku."

"Ayo, aku temani." ujar Hoseok.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Terima kasih." Seokjin berjalan melewati Hoseok kemudian dia terhenti, "Hoseok, kalau bertemu Jungkook, bisa tolong minta dia datang ke asramaku? Dia tahu _password_ nya."

Hoseok mengangguk.

Seokjin berjalan kembali ke asramanya dan ketika dia masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi, dia melihat Eva sedang duduk di sana, menulis di secarik perkamen.

"Selamat datang, Jin.." sapa Eva.

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di Ruang Rekreasi. Eva menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan kehilangan tunanganku, Eva.."

Eva mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bertengkar dengan Namjoon?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Ada seseorang yang memberikan Amortentia pada Namjoon."

"Apa?! Kita harus melaporkan itu pada Professor."

"Amortentia bukanlah ramuan yang illegal, siapapun boleh menggunakannya."

"Ya, tapi kan.."

Seokjin berdiri, "Aku mau tidur sebentar, kalau adikku datang, suruh dia ke kamarku."

Eva mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin melalui harinya dengan lesu. Jungkook sudah mengetahui fakta soal Namjoon dan Rosalie dan dia selalu mendesis seperti kucing liar tiap kali melihat Rosalie. Tampak jelas kalau Jungkook benci sekali pada gadis pirang itu.

"Grr.. rasanya aku ingin menarik rambut pirangnya itu! Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau terlihat lebih kesal daripada aku? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah-marah?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Itu karena kau memang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada orang lain, _Hyung_!"

Seokjin tersenyum saat Jungkook memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau tidak masalah kita berbicara dalam bahasa Korea?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu."

"Hei!"

Seokjin dan Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat Taehyung berjalan menghampiri mereka. Seokjin melirik Jungkook dan dia melihat Jungkook terkesiap.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengembalikan Namjoon padamu, Jin." ujar Taehyung.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Seokjin sementara di sebelahnya Jungkook kaku seperti patung.

"Kita akan mencari resep ramuan penawar Amortentia di perpustakaan. Karena kau tidak mau melapor pada Professor, lebih baik kita membuat penawarnya sendiri, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Boleh juga."

Taehyung tersenyum puas, "Oke, kita berkumpul di perpustakaan sore nanti. Aku sudah memberitahu Hoseok." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kau juga harus datang, Kookie."

"E-eh? I-iya.."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, "Ya ampun, kau manis sekali." Taehyung menatap Seokjin, "Oke, sampai ketemu nanti sore."

Taehyung melambai ke arah mereka dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Seokjin melirik adiknya yang terpaku, bahkan Jungkook tidak bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak Taehyung.

"Jungkook? Kau oke?" Seokjin menatap rambut Jungkook, "Rambutmu terlihat seperti baru terkena badai." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan berniat untuk merapikan rambut Jungkook tapi Jungkook langsung menjerit dan melompat menjauh.

"Kenapa?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku! Ada sisa tangan Taehyung di sini!" Jungkook mengusap-usap rambutnya, "Hihihi, tangan Taehyung~" Jungkook mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak akan keramas setelah ini."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Hah? Apa kau gila?!"

Jungkook cemberut, "Sisa tangan Taehyung terlalu sayang jika dicuci. Kalau aku mencuci rambutku, maka sisa tangan Taehyung juga akan hilang."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan takjub, Taehyung benar-benar berhasil membuat adiknya bersikap seolah-olah dia overdosis Amortentia.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Taehyung berkumpul di perpustakaan untuk mencari resep ramuan penawar Amortentia. Mereka bolak-balik membuka buku yang tebalnya tidak main-main dan mereka masih belum mendapatkan hasil.

"Aah, aku capek~" keluh Jungkook seraya merebahkan kepalanya di atas sebuah buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook mengelus punggung Jungkook pelan, "Kau lelah? Kalau sudah lelah, kembali saja ke asrama."

Jungkook langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Eh, tidak kok! Aku masih kuat!"

Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli. Adiknya terlihat sangat gugup duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Hei, kau tidak mau menolong adikmu? Dia bisa meledak karena gugup duduk di situ." bisik Hoseok.

Seokjin tertawa, "Biarkan saja."

"Ah, lihat siapa di sini."

Mereka berempat menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang gadis dan mereka melihat Namjoon dan Rosalie berdiri di dekat mereka.

Rosalie tersenyum mengejek pada Seokjin, "Bukankah seharusnya Ketua Murid memiliki banyak tugas? Jadi apa yang dilakukannya di perpustakaan pada saat jam malam akan segera dimulai? Tidakkah seharusnya kau berpatroli?"

Jungkook sudah nyaris melompat dan menerjang Rosalie, tapi untungnya Taehyung lebih sigap dan segera menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, Mrs. Hawthorne, tapi saat ini adalah jadwalnya Eva untuk berpatroli, kami bergantian melakukan itu."

"Aah, benar.. Evangeline." Rosalie membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Seokjin, "Kau lihat? Sudah kubilang berulang kali kau tidak cocok bersanding bersama Namjoon. Jadi sebaiknya cepat putuskan pertunangan bodoh kalian." bisik Rosalie.

Seokjin terdiam.

Rosalie menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menggandeng lengan Namjoon, "Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sayang."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu bersama Rosalie. Seokjin sempat melihat kalau Namjoon meliriknya, tapi kemudian Namjoon segera memalingkan pandangannya ke Rosalie.

"Aaah! Aku benci si pirang jelek itu!" teriak Jungkook.

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada."

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan akhirnya mereka menemukan buku berisi penawar Amortentia, Seokjin segera kembali ke asramanya karena dia harus menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya. Seokjin berjalan masuk ke dalam dan dia melihat Eva sedang bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Tadi ada surat untukmu."

"Surat?"

Eva mengangguk, "Yang mengantarnya adalah burung hantu elang. Apa kau mengenal burung sejenis itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Itu burung hantu milik keluarga Namjoon.." Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Dimana surat itu?"

Eva menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah amplop dari meja, "Ini."

Seokjin bergegas membuka amplop dan membaca surat itu, dan setelah dia selesai, Seokjin langsung merasa lututnya lemas. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Eva.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eva.

"Rosalie bertindak lebih cepat dari yang aku duga."

Eva mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan efek Amortentia itu." Seokjin mengangkat suratnya, "Ibu Namjoon mengatakan kalau liburan natal nanti Namjoon akan mengajak Rosalie ke rumah untuk memperkenalkannya pada seluruh keluarga."

Eva membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Wah, gadis itu benar-benar gila."

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, "Kurasa pertunanganku dan Namjoon akan diputuskan sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu bulan, mereka berempat berhasil membuat ramuan penawar untuk Amortentia. Dan mereka berempat sepakat kalau yang memberikannya pada Namjoon adalah Seokjin. Karena itulah saat ini Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sedang pergi mencari Namjoon. Hoseok tidak ikut karena dia ada urusan dengan tim Quidditchnya.

Mereka bertiga melihat Namjoon yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Rosalie, Seokjin langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Namjoon,"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Ada apa, Ketua Murid?"

"Kita harus bicara."

Rosalie memeluk lengan Namjoon, "Apa yang perlu kau bicarakan dengan Namjoon-ku?"

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Ini urusanku dan Namjoon."

"Urusan Namjoon adalah urusanku juga." bentak Rosalie.

"Hei, sudahlah." Namjoon menengahi mereka, "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." ujarnya pada Seokjin.

Rosalie tertawa kecil, "Dengar itu, _Mud-blood_."

"Kau!" raung Jungkook marah. Dia dan Seokjin memang tidak terlahir dari keluarga penyihir, mereka berdua lahir di keluarga _Muggle_ biasa. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Rosalie akan menghina mereka seperti itu.

Seokjin terkesiap, apalagi saat Namjoon juga ikut menertawakan julukan _Mud-blood_ yang dilontarkan Rosalie.

"Kau.." Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Kalian keterlaluan."

Namjoon menghentikan tawanya, dia menatap Seokjin dan dia melihat kalau mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang _Mud-blood_ , tapi tidak seharusnya kau menertawakan itu, Namjoon. Kau.. benar-benar sudah berubah." Seokjin mengusap matanya, "Kau tahu julukan _Mud-blood_ itu keterlaluan, dan dulu kau yang berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyebutku _Mud-blood_. Tapi coba lihat dirimu sekarang, kau menertawakan aku yang disebut _Mud-blood_." Seokjin menatap Namjoon tajam, "Aku membencimu, Namjoon."

Seokjin berbalik dan menarik Jungkook pergi dari tempat itu.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon tajam. "Julukan _Mud-blood_ itu keterlaluan. Kau tahu Seokjin selalu merasa rendah diri akan masalah garis darahnya dan kau malah menertawakan dia? Kau mau Seokjin mengalami krisis percaya diri seperti dulu?"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung bingung, "Hei, ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Taehyung mendengus, "Urus saja si pirang itu." Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dan Rosalie.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri pinggir danau dan dia melihat Seokjin berdiri di pinggir danau. Namjoon memicingkan matanya dan dia menyadari kalau Seokjin memegang sebuah _phial_ di tangannya.

Seokjin mengangkat _phial_ itu ke udara, kemudian dia meremas _phial_ itu hingga hancur di telapak tangannya. Darah menetes dari telapak tangan Seokjin tapi Seokjin diam saja.

Dan entah kenapa, Namjoon merasa marah melihat Seokjin melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Seokjin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raungnya marah.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dingin, "Justru aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu."

Namjoon mengangkat telapak tangan Seokjin yang berdarah, "Ini harus diobati."

Seokjin menarik telapak tangannya dari Namjoon, "Biarkan saja."

"Tapi pecahan _phial_ itu menancap di seluruh telapak tanganmu!"

"Aku bilang biarkan saja."

"Kim Seokjin!" bentak Namjoon.

"Apa?! Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk apapun, Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon tajam, "Kau lupa kalau aku ini _Mud-blood_? Aku tidak sebanding dengan penyihir berdarah murni sepertimu. Dan sebagai penyihir berdarah murni, tidak seharusnya kau mengurusi seorang _Mud-blood_."

Namjoon menggeram, dia tidak suka saat Seokjin menatapnya seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia benci dan merasa sakit hati saat Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu padanya.

"Kau dengar aku, Namjoon?! Kau tidak berhak melarangku! Kau tidak berhak melarangku walaupun kau melihat aku akan bunuh diri di hadapanmu! Jadi pergi dari sini!"

Namjoon menggeram kesal dan menarik tengkuk Seokjin kemudian menciumnya untuk meredam kalimat-kalimat Seokjin. Namjoon merasakan perasaan manis yang familiar di bibir Seokjin dan dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Seokjin berusaha mendorong Namjoon tapi tenaganya kalah dari Namjoon. Dan akhirnya setelah cukup lama, Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin, "Jinnie?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, itu adalah panggilan khusus untuknya dari Namjoon.

"Jinnie?" Namjoon menurunkan pandangannya dan dia melihat tangan Seokjin yang berdarah. "Astaga!" Namjoon menarik keluar tongkatnya dan mulai merapalkan mantra penyembuh untuk tangan Seokjin.

"Namjoon, kau.. ingat aku?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Jelas saja aku ingat padamu, kau itu calon istriku."

Seokjin terperangah, kemudian dia tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Namjoon menyebutnya 'calon istri' padahal dia laki-laki. Seokjin melompat memeluk Namjoon.

"Aduh, kamu kenapa?" tanya Namjoon bingung sambil menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh.

Seokjin menggeleng, dia sangat senang. Namjoonnya kembali padanya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Apa? Jadi aku diberi Amortentia oleh Rosalie?" ujar Namjoon tidak percaya.

Setelah Namjoon kembali bersama Seokjin, Seokjin mengajak Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok untuk berkumpul di Three Boomstick di Hogsmaede.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Untung Seokjin berhasil memberikan penawarnya padamu."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak memberikan penawarnya. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa kembali padaku."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah? Lalu bagaimana caranya Namjoon bisa kembali padamu?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Dia hanya men.." Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat dia ingat kalau sebelum dia pergi untuk memberikan penawar itu pada Namjoon, Seokjin sempat mencicipi rasa ramuan itu. Apa mungkin ramuan itu menempel di bibirnya? Makanya Namjoon bisa kembali padanya setelah menciumnya.

"Dia hanya apa?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terlihat kaget, kemudian dia menoleh ke Hoseok. "Aku menciumnya."

"Mana mungkin ciuman saja bisa mengembalikan Namjoon dari kegilaan Amortentia?" ujar Hoseok.

Seokjin berdehem, "Tidak, bukan sekedar ciuman."

"Apa? Jadi kalian langsung melakukan 'itu'?" ujar Taehyung kaget.

"Tutup mulutmu yang mesum itu, Kim Taehyung!" pekik Seokjin. "Maksudku adalah, kalian ingat kalau aku mencicipi ramuan itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam phial, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, lalu?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Kurasa ramuan itu menempel di bibirku, makanya sewaktu Namjoon menciumku.." wajah Seokjin memerah total dan dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Oh, astaga!"

Jungkook mengerjap, "Aku tidak mengerti.."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kau tidak mengerti?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos.

Taehyung menyeringai, kemudian dia menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya pelan lalu melepaskannya lagi.

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku iseng mencicipi Amortentia, pasti ramuan itu menempel di bibirku dan aku baru saja menyalurkannya padamu. Kau tahu artinya kan?" Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Jungkook tergagap, Hoseok mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah-olah dia ingin muntah, Seokjin menggeleng pasrah, dan Namjoon tertawa keras.

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

Sebenarnya aku berencana membuat _sequel_ untuk ini. Tapi sequelnya itu **VKook** _side_. Hehe

Kalau kalian berminat, mungkin akan aku buatkan.

Ah, dan maaf kalau Jimin dan Yoongi tidak terlibat di sini ._.v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
